ABC Kukamu!
by aidenadams13
Summary: Kukamu one-shots A-Z. H stands for Hangover.
1. A Appearantly

Hey guys! I decided to make a Kukamu story! YAY! Anyway, I know a lot of authors do this but I decided to make it an ABC'S series of one shots.

* * *

A. Apparently  
"According to the whole school, we're dating,"

Amu growled at the poster in front of her. In one quick movement she ripped the vile rumor off the wall and crumble it into a well aimed ball that hit Kukai squarely in the face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he picked up the wad of paper and ran over to her. "why are you throwing things at me? What did I ever do to you?" Kukai asked while fake pouting.

"i-I'm so sorry Kukai!" Amu exclaimed as she blushed. He had been on her mind all day and now that he was standing in front of her, butterflies went crazy around her stomach. His voice shook Amu from her thoughts.

"what were you so mad about anyway?" Kukai asked as he began to UN-ball the paper. Amu blushed harder and stammered out excuses so Kukai wouldn't read the poster.

"W-what?" Kukai said as he blushed and his eyes went wide. Too late. Amu's blush got even deeper as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

"s-so," Kukai stopped to clear his throat. Amu shook her head and ran of to class while Kukai called for her to come back.

After class Amu walked past a huge crowd of whispers and gasps to the forest that lined the school grounds. She made her way to the middle of the forest where her favorite tree was. Only that wasn't all she found.

"H-Hinamori!" Kukai said as he stood up and walked over to her. Amu noticed he still had the poster with him.

"wait!" Kukai said. He grabbed her arm before she could run off again.

"what?" Amu said looking down, trying to hide her blush. Kukai handed her the poster.

"what about it?" Amu asked. She looked up to see Kukai blushing as well.

"According to the whole school, we're dating." he said looking at her with a grin.

"i-i Know!" Amu exclaimed. Kukai grinned again and placed a small kiss on Amu's lips.

* * *

"i don't mind rumors." Kukai whispered then left Amu standing there with her hand over her mouth, while her face was redder than her hair.

Okay that's it! Hope you liked it!

R&R!


	2. B Brother

ABC Kukamu!

B. Brother,

* * *

"You're like a big brother to me!"

Kukai sighed as he walked down the street from his house. His brothers had won a bet and made him go shopping again. He stopped at the park and decided to take a small detour, if he was supposed to do his brothers' bidding, he would sure as hell make them wait.

Kukai stopped when he saw a familiar girl run past a tree.

"Ami? What is she doing out here alone?" he thought aloud, and as if to answer him the little brunette yelled.

"COME WATCH ME ONEE-CHAN!" she yelled as she began to twirl around in a little ballet like dance. Kukai looked around to find the pinkette in question smiling at her little sister, the kind that melted his heart every time he saw it.

"good job Ami!" ran cheered. Kukai looked to his left to see Daichi blushing, he would tease him if not for his own blush. A blush which was caused by the little tinkle of a laugh that came from the rose colored lips of the joker.

"come join me! It's fun!" Ami cheered towards her sister. Amu shook her head.

"that's too child-like for me." she said stubbornly folding her arms over her chest. Kukai inwardly chuckled from the 'cool and spicy' act that Amu was putting on. Ami stopped twirling and ran over to her.

"Mou, nee-Chan! Onegai! Onegai! Onegai!" Ami begged. Ran laughed and flew over to Amu's shoulder.

"it does look like fun!" she jeered.

"i want to try-desu!" Suu chirped as she began to twirl as well. Ami and ran joined her, soon followed by Miki.

"Miki! You too?" Amu asked in disbelief. Kukai decided that now would be a good time to make his presence known.

"well it does look like fun." Kukai said putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"k-Kukai!" Amu exclaimed as she jumped a little. He gave her a grin and winked at her. She blushed and turned away.

"what do you want!" she asked 'coolly'. He sighed and chuckled a little at her behavior. He walked over to the young brunette and picked her up.

"hi Ami, do you remember me?" Kukai asked as he rested the toddler on his side. Ami hummed in concentration before grimacing and quirking an eyebrow. Her small pigtails swished as she shook her head from left to right. Kukai fake pouted causing Ami to giggle.

"Ami it's Kukai-niisan!" Amu defended as she walked over to them. Ami's eyes sparkled and her smile grew into a grin almost as large as Kukai's

"I remember you! You have a floating soccer dude!" Ami squealed. She looked from left to right around Kukai's head. "there!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of Kukai's grasp and ran over to play with Daichi and the others. Amu tried but couldn't hold her smile, she walked closer to Kukai and smiled at him.

"niisan?" Kukai asked with a quirked eyebrow. Amu blushed and looked down.

"y-yeah, I don't know if you know this, but you're like a big brother to me." Amu said twirling her hair while still looking down. When she lifted her head she was met with sad eyes and a disappointed smile.

"w-what's wrong?" Amu asked as she looked warily into the sea of emerald. Kukai turned his head.

"nothing." Kukai said frustratedly. Amu looked down again, but this time in guilt.

"s-sorry, did I say something?" Amu said still looking down, while her fingers laced together. She felt a touch on her chin, and her head was lifted up by two fingers. Amu began to ask what was wrong, but realized that her words weren't coming out. It took her a few seconds to realize that there was something soft on her lips. Her eyes widened as Kukai kissed her. She soon gave in and kissed him back. They broke off and Kukai grinned when he saw the unimaginably red hue of Amu's cheeks.

"i would hope you considered me as more than just a brother." Kukai's words lingered on Amu's lips a little longer, as they were whispered just apart from them.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Guess what? C stands for Christmas! Yup! That's right c will be my Kukamu Christmas special! I will also make an Amuhiko, and a Kutau.

R&R!


	3. C Christmas

C. Christmas

"why are you-" I was cut off.

* * *

"that was a great party kukai, thanks for inviting us!" yaya said chiperly. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"no problem, it is christmas." I said as I waved the last of my guests away. Everyone came this year, my parents, my friends, even my brothers came to give me a hard time, but the one person I wanted to come, the one I could have gone without anything but her, didn't come... Amu.

* * *

I sighed as I put away the decorations from yesterdays party. I didn't sleep much, but I wasn't tired. I was more depressed. As I put the last of the ornimates away, I remembered that amu didn't choose to go on the trip with her parents, they decided for her. As much as I wanted her to stay her and spend christmas with me, she had no way to get out of it.

* * *

I made my self some coffee and sat down at the table. Amu wasn't supossed to be back in town until the day before new years. I smiled as I remembered how much amu had fought with her parents to come back before new years day.

* * *

I was woken up from my nap by a knocking on my door.

"damn, I just got to sleep too..." I mumbled as I got up from my bed. I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes. Amu was standing right there.

"a-amu?" I stammered. She was panting and out of breath like she was just running. I opened the door so she could step in. after she had caught her breath back I started to ask her what she was doing here.

"why are you-" I was cut off. By what you ask? Simple amu's lips...

* * *

there you go! That was C! I know I'm extremely late. But I do have an excuse! My computer screen was destroyed in the moving vans and I didn't realize it until I had unpacked everything and tried to get on it, so I spent a long time looking for a new screen or someone who could fix it, but I ended up just getting a new one.

D will be up today. As well as the next chapter of Reverse Shugo Chara! Thank you for waiting!


	4. D Dad

Dad

"are you sure?"

* * *

"Kukai?" I called to my boyfriend. He turned his head from the TV. back to his bed where I was sitting.

"yeah, Amu?" he asked.

"never mind..." I sighed.

"you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Kukai asked with worry. I smiled and shook my head, then I gripped the pillow in my lap even tighter. He sighed and turned back to the TV. He turned of the game consul and threw his controller on the floor. He came up the bed to where I was sitting and put his arm around me.

"Amu, tell me what's wrong." he said pulling me in to his lap. I turned my head and looked away from his face. Kukai started tickling me.

"st-stop!" I shouted trough laughs. He was smiling.

"no, not until you tell me whats wrong." he said chuckling.

"okay!" I shouted. He stopped tickling me and put me back into his lap. I sighed and looked down.

"Amu.." he said worried. I sighed and looked him in the face.

"I'm pregnant" I said as his eyes got wide.

"are you sure?" he asked smiling, somehow I got the impression that he was happy about it.

"yes, I went to the doctor yesterday." I said. He let out a little laugh and hugged me tightly.

"that's great..." he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

Chapter D is done! Yay!


	5. E Extraordinary

E. Extraordinary

"you are amazing"

* * *

Kukai and Amu were at it again...

"i can play soccer better than you can!" jeered Kukai Amu scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"so what! At least _I _can do my work!" she argued back.

"well, I have a better car!"

as the arguing and bickering continued Rima and Nagi attempted to complete their work. This happened a lot. Kukai and Amu were always trying to out do each other. After about an hour Nagi got tired of it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled as he stood up from his seat and slammed his fist down on the table. Everyone looked at the normally reserved and polite Nagi, who was now fuming.

"Nagi calm down." Rima said grabbing his arm. Nagi ripped his arm out of her grasp and walked over to the bickering duet. He grabbed one of each of their arms and began dragging them some where.

"n-nag i what are you doing?" Amu asked her best friend. She was awarded no answer as Nagi continued dragging her and Kukai off. Nagi finally let go when they were at the door to Tsubasa's office. He opened the door and shoved them both in, then locked the door and began walking away from the protesting. He was damn sure not to let either out until they stopped fighting.

They had been in there about two hours now. Kukai was slamming his body against the door while Amu was trying to open the window. Kukai groaned as he rubbed his injured arm. Amu sighed and gave up on the window.

"damn Nagi..." Kukai mumbled as he sat down with his back to the door. "i can't get the door to budge." he said pathetically.

"the windows are completely sealed." Amu said as she sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry..." Kukai said sadly after a while. Amu pulled her head off of her folded arms which sat on the desk.

"for what?" Amu asked with a quirked eyebrow. Kukai sighed and slid his head down onto his bent knees.

"for arguing with you earlier, I honestly don't think that I'm better than you." he confessed. " actually, far from it." he said with a scoff. Amu walked over and sat down next to Kukai She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"it's okay, I don't think I'm better than you either." she said with a yawn. "you're quite... Extraordinary." she said drifting off to sleep. Kukai smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, allowing her weight to fall upon his lap.

"you are amazing." Kukai said following Amu into the darkness of sleep.

Thanks for reading chapter E!


	6. F Fangirls

ABC Kukamu

F. Fan girls

* * *

"whoa!" Amu gasped as Kukai ran from one end of the field to the other. "he's so fast!"

"Kukai!" the girls cheered from the sidelines. This pissed Amu off.

"stop trying to get with him...he's mine..." she mumbled under her breath. She watched as they all cheered and waved as Kukai was maneuvering the ball down the field. Amu heard a giggling behind her head.

"it's annoying isn't it?" Amu looked behind her to see Nadeshiko smiling at her. Amu huffed and leaned back on her arms.

"yeah it is Nagi, I wish they would cut it out." she said angrily. Nadeshiko moved to sit down next to her.

"it's the same way with Rima" Nagihiko said with his real voice. "every guy in school wants her, and while I'm 'Nadeshiko' I can't say anything about it." he complained resting his chin on his palm. He then turned his head towards Amu and gave her a skeptical stare.

"what?" Amu asked defensively.

"why can't you do anything about it?" Nagi asked curiously. "i have a valid excuse, but you can just tell the girls to shove off."

"yeah..." Amu trailed off looking away in a blush.

"yeah, so what's the hold up? Why not tell them to leave Kukai alone?"

Amu sighed and looked down at her feet. "i don't want to be a bitch. I can't tell him not to have female friends anymore just because I'm his girlfriend."

"AMU! NADE!" called Yaya's voice from the other side of the field. Yaya and Rima were walking towards the field. Amu saw Nagi smile instantly.

"i have to go" Nagi said using his girl voice, "just tell him how you feel"

"sure, I'll try" Amu said in an unenthusiastic voice. He smiled and took off towards the girls. Amu sighed and put her attention on the game, trying to ignore the 'cheerleaders'.

* * *

"Amu, you okay?" Kukai asked as he waved his hand in front of Amu's face. Amu snapped back to reality and looked at Kukai

"hmm?" she asked as she blushed and took a drink from her soda. Kukai smiled softly.

"Amu, you've been zoning out on me since the game ended, are you alright?" he asked.

"oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now" she responded looking out the cafe's window, avoiding eye contact with Kukai

"like?"

"nothing important, just stuff." she answered shrugging. Kukai sighed and stood up. Amu looked up at him to see him put money on the table and grab her arm.

"ah! Kukai what are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"training." he said while grinning mischievously at her.

* * *

"K-Kukai... I need to stop!" Amu said panting. Kukai let go of her arm and stopped running.

"good job joker, we ran about three miles without stopping." he said grinning. Amu gave him a death glare and leaned on his chest.

"you...are such...an ass..." she said still trying to catch her breath. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"i know" he said grinning widely. Amu wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Amu sighed and let go of him then walked over to a bench that was in the park. Kukai sat down next to her and put his hands behind his head.

"so what's wrong?" Kukai asked. Amu sighed and leaned against him.

"cheerleaders." Amu replied. Kukai looked at her questioningly.

"ran?" he asked. Amu laughed a little and sighed.

"no, YOUR cheerleaders." she said angrily. After a quiet moment Kukai busted up laughing.

"hahaha! don't tell me you've been upset because of those girls! Haha!" Kukai continued to laugh as Amu folded her arms and pouted. Kukai took a deep breath to calm himself down then wrapped his arms around Amu

"Amu, you have nothing to worry about." he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "i love you and ONLY you." he said kissing the top of her head. Amu smiled and leaned into his chest.

"promise?"

"i promise"

* * *

~Le gasp!~ I actually updated!

**that's right! I'm back bitches! .**


	7. G Gentleman

ABC Kukamu!

G. Gentleman

* * *

Amu walked past the carriages and bustling roads, down to an alley way that lead to her favorite shop. As she walked around the familiar aisles Amu found a new product that caught her eye.

"BALJIIN ROOT?" Amu read questioningly. She picked up the small silver bottle and turned it to read the back.

BALJIIN ROOT

USES: HERBAL REMIDIES, HEADACHE RELEIF, NAUSIA RELIEF, LOVE POTIONS

Amu giggled to herself as she read the last part.

"love potions?" she smirked as she put the shiny bottle in her basket with the other herbs and chemicals.

* * *

Amu had set up her room in the manner specified in her spell book. She added all the ingredients into the brass pot. Then she pulled the small silver bottle from her bag.

"let's see if it works" she said as she dropped a few sprigs of the root int the pot. There was no effect on the solution.

"how anti-climactic..." Amu said in a sigh. Then the top of the solution caught fire and the smoke rose to her eye level. Amu smirked.

"much better." the smoke trailed to the other side of the room and began to take a form. In a matter of minutes, the once transparent and harmless smoke had transformed into a solid naked man on the other side of the room.

Amu starred in wonder at the perfect figure in front of her. The man turned away from her and used some smoke to form clothes for himself.

"sorry about that ma'am."came the smooth voice of the smoke made man. "I'm not used to being summoned by women." he explained apologetically.

"it's fine." Amu said blushing. She looked back at the now fully clothed man. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"you're quite lovely my lady, what is your name?" the strange man asked. Amu blushed at the compliment.

"my name is Amu"

"Amu.. what a perfect name for such a stunning young woman" the man put his hand out towards Amu She took it hesitantly. He raised the small hand to his face and gave her a small kiss on the back of her hand.

Amu instantly blushed. The man looked into Amu's honey-golden eyes, and smiled. Amu couldn't help but to smile back and stare into his glowing emerald eyes.

"how lovely..." the man trailed off as he looked Amu up and down. Amu couldn't help but laugh a little.

"quite charming, shall you bless me with the knowledge of your own name or must I endure your blandishments 'till all blood vacates to my face?" Amu asked teasingly. The man chuckled. He released Amu's hand and stepped closer to her.

"i am Kukai Souma" he said bowing. Amu laughed at his coltish behavior.

"and what pre-tell are you, sir Souma, here for?" Amu jeered playfully. Kukai straightened up and looked Amu in the face.

"that, my love, is for you to decide. You have summoned me, do you lack a reason as to why?" he asked. Amu shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"i do not have a reason for your conjuring. It was merely for the purpose of amusing myself." she explained bashfully. Kukai smirked and put his arm around Amu's waist.

"then won't you, fair Amu, allow me to amuse you?" he asked mischievously. Her silent look gave him all the answer he needed, to allow him to pull her in to him and share her a kiss.

* * *

I am obsessed with the Victorian era... that is all that need be said for this chapter...


	8. H Hangover

H. Hangover

* * *

"Ugh..." Kukai groaned as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the clock on his bedside table. The clock read '10:54'. Kukai sighed and painfully pulled himself out of bed. Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase, and him all went out drinking last night in celebration of them finishing the first semester of college.

"I really need some coffee" Kukai sighed as he stood in front of the mirror examining his tired face. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

"Hello?" Kukai said with a groggy voice.

"Hey, it's Nagi." his best friend answered. Kukai sighed and turned the speaker phone on.

"What's up?" Kukai asked while throwing on a t-shirt and some baggy jeans.

"Not much, I was just about to go for some coffee. I'm still pretty wasted." Nagi answered with a tired voice.

"Yeah same here. You want to go to the coffee shop that just opened down the road?" Kukai suggested as he grabbed his hoodie.

"Sure, see you there." Nagi agreed.

"Alright bye." Kukai said as he pressed the end button.

* * *

The hungover duo walked into the shop. Thankfully the curtains were down and the lights weren't very bright, but they still gave the two a headache.

"Hello. May I help you?" a chipper short girl asked.

"Yeah, save us all and take a couple Valium." Kukai said under his breath. Nagi nudged him in the arm.

"Can I have two black coffees?" Nagi asked nicely. The girl smiled and typed on the register.

"That will be five dollars please" she chirped. Nagi gave her a five and took the receipt. The two sat at the table in the corner. They took of their jackets and began talking.

"So annoying..." Kukai groaned.

"Kill them with kindness my friend" Nagi said smiling. Kukai scoffed and smiled a little. A girl with bright pink hair walked over to the table carrying two cups of coffee.

"Sorry about Yaya, she still doesn't get the concept of a hangover." she said apologetically as she set the cups down on the table in front of them.

"How could you tell?" Kukai asked looking at the girl. She smiled.

"Why else would anyone drink this tar?" she asked with a little bit of a laugh. Kukai looked in his cup.

"I guess you're right." he mused. The girl smiled and walked away.

* * *

The two had just gotten out of the door to go home when they were stopped by a small feminine voice.

"Wait!" the girl with pink hair called. The turned around to see her walking over carrying kukai's black hoodie.

"oh! I didn't even realize I left it." he said as he took it back.

"You should really be more observant." the girl teased. Kukai laughed and put the jacket on while the girl walked back inside. Kukai stuck his hands in his pockets and felt a small piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

722-4930

my name is Amu

ps. Valium isn't strong enough for her :P

kukai smiled and kept walking.

_"I should really go drinking more often"_

* * *

:D Yay H is done!


End file.
